1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet curable composition and a storage body.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method is able to record a high resolution image by a comparatively simple device and has made rapid development in various fields. Among them, an ink composition used in an ink jet recording method in which ink is cured by ultraviolet irradiation is variously considered. For example, in JP-A-2005-200560, in order to provide ultraviolet curable ink jet ink which is able to be discharged with excellent stability and impact accuracy, and has excellent preserving properties and curing properties, ultraviolet curable ink jet ink including at least a pigment, a dispersing agent in which an acid value is greater than an amine value, a polymerizable compound, and a photopolymerization initiator is disclosed in which a total amount of cationic impurities, metal impurities, and a highly acidic substance is less than or equal to 500 ppm.
Further, in JP-A-2005-200560, in order to provide an ink jet recording method which is inexpensive and is suitable for printing, and has excellent aging variation in concentration, bleeding, uneven infiltration, bending resistance, cockling, wrinkling resistance, and jetting properties, an ink jet recording method is disclosed in which recording is performed with respect to a high ink absorptive paper-based recording medium where a moisture content is greater than or equal to 0 mass % and less than or equal to 5 mass %, and an amount of water A (g/m2) which is converted into a value per 1 m2 is adjusted to satisfy a specific condition by using ink having surface tension greater than or equal to 20 mN/m and less than or equal to 35 mN/m which is cured by a cationic polymerization reaction using active energy rays.
However, when an amount of impurities in an ultraviolet curable composition disclosed in JPA-2005-200560 simply decreases, curing properties of the composition decreases. On the other hand, there is a demand for suppressing precipitation of a foreign substance in the composition, and for this reason, it is considered that the amount of water in the ultraviolet curable composition decreases to a maximum extent. However, when the amount of water excessively decreases, in particular, excessive processes or time is required for eliminating moisture from a polymerizable compound, and thus efficiency in manufacturing the ultraviolet curable composition decreases.
In addition, in the ink jet recording method disclosed in JP-A-2005-200560, moisture is eliminated from the ink to a maximum extent in order to attain a predetermined object. In particular, the ink which is cured by the cationic polymerization reaction is used, and thus moisture considerably affecting curing properties decreases to a maximum extent. However, when a polymerizable compound having a high curing speed is used, it is difficult to make curing properties and preservation stability compatible at a high level.